


This is weird...

by Nanerich



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And angst, Dimensional Travel, Gen, Parallel Universes, West-Allen - Freeform, and whump eventually, coldflash - Freeform, hilarity ensuing, like the whole lot of em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Curious to see how parallel Ciscos and Barrys lead their life, the two embarge on a little trip through the interdimensional looking glass. What they find on the other side though is not what they expect.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With every new chapter, I'll update the tags
> 
> If there are any ideas, headcanons, pairings or such, hmu :)

“Hey Cisco, you're not too busy right now, aren't you?” Barry leaned over the main desk in the cortex and shot his friend the best puppy eyes he could muster up.

He got a curious stare back. “I don't like that look one bit. What do you want to do?”

“I figured we could continue your map on the multiverse.”

“Then why do you look like a little kid that's about to do something he knows he'll get in trouble for?” With his arms crossed, Cisco leaned back.

“Well, I thought we could kinda go on vacation, you know? Travel the multiverse, find out doppelgangers and see how their lives are different from ours.”

“Because when Harry took us to Earth 2 it wasn't already enough of a fuck-up”, Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Right, but that was our first interdimensional travel, of course we messed up. But, we've had a whole bunch of Wells', Jessie, Jay, Gypsie... We're like pros now”, he grinned. “Come on, you can't tell me you're not even a little bit curious what Cisco of Earth 24 has done with his life.”

The way Cisco bit on his lip and turned in his chair, Barry knew he had him hooked. “Come on, we don't need to tell anybody.”

“Right”, Cisco scoffed, looking back at him, “because you'd keep anything from Iris.”

Ok, he got him there. “I'll tell her afterwards.”

“You know, I could just call up Joe”, he made clear as he stared Barry down, “end this whole freaking idea...”

“Then do it”, Barry shot back, meeting Cisco's gaze head-on.

“Ugh, damn you, Allen”, Cisco eventually groaned and backed away with an eye roll. “If we're fucking up any timelines or shit, it's all on you, capiche?”

“Capiche”, Barry grinned. “Come on then, Vibe. First earth is your choice.”

“Oh, how very kind of you”, Cisco shot back, but couldn't keep the excite grin down any more. “Come on then, Flash, let's see if you're a superhero on... let's say Earth 27?”

“Ready when you are.”


	2. Earth 27

“Well”, Barry remarked as they got out of Cisco's portal. “Central City looks like it does on our earth.”

“Right. What now, though?” Cisco looked over at Barry, whose face dropped just a bit. Right, last time they travelled to another earth, they had some sort of guide, some place to make camp. But this time...

“Can you vibe us?”, Barry suggested.

“Yeah, but what then?”

“We'll visit ourselves.”

“We can't interact with us, you idiot”, Cisco groaned, and all Barry could offer in return was a shrug.

“I mean, knowing us, we'll be happy to know that there's the multiverse. We were last time...”

“No, Barry Two was, Evil Cisco was too busy getting his heart shredded.”

“Maybe this time I'm evil and you're the dork”, Barry grinned and held his hand out to Cisco.

“Fine.” Cisco grabbed his hand and, as was Vibe's go-to, he stood still for a moment, before turning to Barry again. “We apparently still work at StarLabs.”

“Great, means we'll know our way.” Barry decided it'd probably be best not to give Cisco too many chances to argue his idea, and, grabbing his friend by the waist, he sped them to the corner just a block from StarLabs.

“Maybe a warning next time”, Cisco rolled his eyes as he made sure he wasn't on fire. At least he didn't get sick.

“Sorry.” But shit. They couldn't just waltz into there, since both their doppelgängers worked here, that was a recipe for disaster. “I'll be right back”, and off he went, speeding through Central City, looking for everything to disguise themselves; at least well enough that they wouldn't be noticed. In the end, he found some glasses, oversized hoodies and even some quite realistic looking wigs.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me”, Cisco complained, when Barry presented him with a blond shorthair wig.

“What? Nobody will recognize us”, he shrugged, as he put on the curly black wig, he had chosen for himself. “How do I look?”

“You know, I hate you for being able to pull that off.” With a groan, Cisco grabbed the blond wig from Barry and, with the speedster's help, he managed to put away all his long hair and don the blond cut.

“Not bad”, Barry nodded. “Short hair really looks good on you.”

“Yeah thanks, but no.”

With their new dos, glasses and outfits, they walked up to the giant doors of a StarLabs, that looked like it hadn't gone through an explosion. But then again, StarLabs 2 didn't look damaged either, so who knew?

Standing in the entrance hall of StarLabs wasn't too exciting, though. Just before they could argue where to look for themselves, steps behind them came closer.

“I'm terribly sorry, sir, but unfortunately I will not be able to get a hold of the necessary documents in time.” Hartley Rathaway's voice startled both Barry and Cisco, especially Cisco was shocked to find Hartley of all people to sound demure. Trying not to let their surprise show too much, they turned to find Hartley talk to no other than...

“Dad?”, Barry whispered, looking at the apparent owner of StarLabs with wide eyes.

“Listen, Rathaway”, Henry made clear, “I do not have time for excuses, I have a wedding to plan. I don't care who you have to bribe to get a hold of my paperwork, but I want it done.”

“Of course, sir”, Hartley answered and hurried off.

“And tell my son to come and see me!”

“At once.”

“Damn, I don't remember your Dad being that mean”, Cisco whispered over.

“That's because he isn't.” Barry watched as Henry, focused on a tablet, walked up to an elevator and disappeared.

“You want to follow him, don't you?”

“He says he wants to talk to his son”, Barry shrugged, “and is planning a wedding. Maybe me and Iris are engaged here, too.” He desperately wanted to know how Henry Allen of all people was in charge of StarLabs.

“But that's not you, and that won't be Iris.”

“Let's find his office first, we'll worry about the rest later.” He grabbed Cisco's arm and pulled him after himself to the elevator, managing to squeeze in with Henry just before the door closed.

So busy staring on his tablet, Henry didn't grace the two with as much as a glance and, as soon as the door dinged open, he waltzed out without looking at them. Silently, Barry nudged Cisco's arm to follow the man.

It was weird; his Dad wasn't like that. When there were other people in the elevator, his own son no less, he'd notice. It felt a lot like Joe of Earth 2, telling Barry that he didn't like him. Hopefully, Henry at least loved his proper son, otherwise Barry was done with his father figures' doppelgängers.

“How the hell do you suppose we can get into that office?”, Cisco hissed, once Henry disappeared through a door, with the giant sign 'CEO Henry Allen' on it.

“Did I ever tell you that I can turn invisible?”, Barry grinned. By the way his friend's face dropped, apparently not. “It's like the next stop after phasing. If I move fast enough, the human eye can't see me any more.”

“Damn, why did you never tell me? That's so awesome, we gotta do a whole bunch of tests and...”

“Cisco”, Barry interrupted him. “Focus. I'll invisi-run in there and you can vibe me while I'm there. I'm sure there's a bathroom somewhere around here where you can go all crystal ball.”

“Crystal Ball, seriously?” Barry couldn't have insulted him more, if he had called his super suit a toy. “Yeah, whatever”, Cisco waved him off. “Give me your phone or something so I can vibe you, and I'll meet you back in the bathroom over there.”

With his phone in hand, Cisco trotted of and, after a deep breath, Barry started vibrating. He wouldn't be able to do that for too long, but long enough to figure out what the deal with his Dad was.

“Yes, yes, white roses”, Henry barked into the phone as Barry phased into the office. “I don't care. Yes, it's what he wants.”

Whoever's wedding he was yelling about, it couldn't be Barry, because white roses? That didn't scream romantic or sound like Barry at all.

And then the door opened, and Barry 27 walked in. At a first glance, there wasn't too much different about this guy; at least not from his appearance. The denim shirt was somewhat ugly, but maybe that just was Earth 27 fashion.

“Bartholomew!”, Henry smiled, after he hung up on the florist. And it was weird. Henry never called him Bartholomew.

“You wanted to see me, Dad?”

“Yes, we need to get the last few details for your wedding done.”

So it was Barry who got married! And apparently he liked white roses now. Huh. But the details didn't matter; he was gonna marry Iris and it was gonna be alright.

“I don't know how many times I've told you, but we don't want that big or complicated a wedding”, Barry 27 groaned. “Can't we just have something small, intimate?”

“We've talked about this, son. Our family is one of the most respected families in this city, we have an image to maintain.”

“Fine. What do you need?”

“I need to know that everything about the rehearsal dinner tonight is going well.”

“It is.” Barry knew himself well enough, to recognize how much his doppelgänger fought to keep the annoyance down and keep from yelling at his Dad. “Cisco has the reservation for 'La Strada' in writing, as he has the guest list, menu and we were just on our way to get our suits from the cleaner.”

“Very well. I believe your choice in best man was not a wasted one.”

Alright, Cisco was still his best friend and best man, good.

“No it wasn't. But it's nice that it only took you five months to accept my choice of groom's men.”

“I can admit when I have been wrong. Alright then, you and Ramon go and organize the last few details and I'll see you tonight, 6pm on the dot.”

“Yes, father. See you tonight.”

Once he had turned his back to his father, Barry27 rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. Since he hadn't seen Barry, it was probably safe to assume that he didn't have superspeed, but that didn't even matter to much right now, Barry and Cisco would have the chance to witness Barry and Iris' wedding!

“Cisco? It's me”, he knocked on the only locked stall in the men's room and Cisco opened the door.

“I'm happy to see that this time neither of us is evil and we're still best friends. Even if your Dad doesn't like me”, he added with a skew grin.

“He doesn't have to”, Barry assured him, “it's enough if I do. But I guess we're gonna crash a rehearsal dinner tonight.”

“You're really hell-bent on watching yourself getting married, aren't you?” Unlike earlier, Cisco didn't look too annoyed about it, he grinned widely. “Right then, three hours until the dinner. What do you say, Jitters until then?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“No speeding this time, please.”

“Gotcha.”

.

Barry just got to the restaurant, when Henry clinked his spoon against his champagne glass and motioned to toast the happy couple. The restaurant had a cocktail bar, where Cisco had made himself comfortable, deep in a corner to draw not too much attention to himself.

“Friends, family, thank you all for coming tonight, it means the world to me, as I'm sure it does to Bartholomew.”

From his vantage point, Barry didn't have the full view of everybody assembled; not knowing if there were any metas at that table, he was just that bit scared to get too close to any of them. He could just make out himself sitting just beside Henry, who smiled proudly at his son. But Iris was nowhere to be seen...

“You all know that I'm not one for long speeches, but this I'd like to say: Your mother, she'd be so proud of you, and I can't even begin to describe how happy I am for you two and the wonderful journey you're about to embark on. I can't imagine a couple better suited for it.”

That was true, there was nobody in the whole world that got Barry like Iris did.

“So please, everybody, raise your glasses to Bartholomew and Leonard!”

“BARTHOLOMEW AND LEONARD!”

Uh, what now?

“Thank you, Henry.” Leonard got up and... Wait, Leonard Snart? Barry was about to marry Captain Cold? What the fuck?

“Your support means the world to me and I cannot wait for our life together to begin. I love you, Barry, more than I ever thought I could love anybody. And I am eternally grateful that you gave me your hand, your heart and your life.”

“Oh, Lenny!”, Barry27 cooed, got up and walked over to Snart. “I love you, so much.” With a hand to Snart's cheek, Barry27 pulled him closer and into a kiss.

And Barry felt like he was gonna be sick. As quickly as he could, he made his way over to Cisco, who welcomed him with wide eyes and a similar what-the-fuck expression on his face.

“I don't like this earth”, Barry commented, after a while of silence.

Instead of answering him, Cisco just started laughing.

“It's not funny!”, Barry hissed back, “I feel like I'm cheating on Iris. With Captain Cold!”

“I'm sorry”, Cisco giggled, “but I'm just really happy that you guys no longer can hold me being into Lisa Snart against me.”

“Well, I'm really glad you're enjoying this”, Barry deadpanned.

“Oh, I am. This was a brilliant idea, Barry, and I can assure you that any reservations about this trip I might have had are washed away. You do realize you're gonna have to go back over there right? I barely saw anything!”

“Do I really have to go back to watch myself suck face with my arch nemesis?”

“Yes”, Cisco made very clear and waved at him to go back to the party.

“Fine”, he grumbled. “But for that you owe me. Majorly.”

“Deal”, Cisco grinned and put his glasses back on. “Off you go, then.”

Thankfully, Barry27 and his 'Lenny', didn't bother too much with PDA for the rest of the evening, giving Barry the chance to properly inspect everyone. Nothing too unusual seemed to be happening and nobody saw him; apparently there were no metas on this earth.

Ronny was still alive though and happily married to a very pregnant Caitlin.

Cisco and Hartley seemed to be very chummy; after the third round of wine, the sentence _'if it weren't for Cynthia'_ fell a lot.

They were happy, everybody was. However, the sick feeling in his stomach didn't disappear, because there was one person missing: there was no Iris. No Joe or Wally either. And it felt wrong, having something that big happening in Barry's life, but the Wests were nowhere to be seen.

For a while, Barry just stayed there, kept watch and listened to the energetic discussions, the cooing when Lenny and Barry27 were being adorable again. It wasn't like last time, Barry was face to face with his doppelgänger. This time, he wasn't involved, he was just a silent spectator, watching this bizarre life, as if it were an extremely realistic 3D movie.

“It's so weird to watch you flirt with Snart”, Cisco remarked, when Barry joined him again in the cocktail lounge.

“Tell me about it. But I gotta give him this, Lenny is adorably romantic. I can see what I see in him”, he grinned somewhat crookedly.

“Well, I'm relieved to hear that.” Barry and Cisco both jumped at Captain Cold's voice behind them and turned wide-eyed to the maybe-supervillain that had caught them in their snooping. With his whiskey in a hand, he just sat himself on the free chair just opposite them. “Who are you, and why do you look like my fiance and his best man?”

Oh that sounded so weird and almost wrong.

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you.”

“Oh ye of little faith... Let's see.” Lenny eyed them curiously. “So, you look like my Barry and Cisco. And you do know me, well, some version of me at least. I assume that would make you dimensional hoppers. Judging from your jaws on the ground, I guess I'm right”, he remarked after a moment of shocked silence. “I know I might not be a scientific genius like the two of you, but give me some credit. The love of my life is the smartest man alive, I was bound to pick up some things from him.”

Barry was the love of Leonard Snart's life. How was any of this real?

“Sorry Snart, we didn't want to presume anything and we're sorry about snooping in your life.”

“Oh, I very much understand the curiosity”, he laughed. “Would you mind telling me about my doppelgänger from your earth, and why he's so shocked to be in love with me? Because I am starting to take this personal.” He locked eyes with Barry, who for the life of him could not figure out what to say. Here he was, the fastest man alive, but with the slowest mind of all times.

“You're his arch nemesis”, Cisco explained, when it was clear that Barry would not contribute to the conversation. “Well sort of. You kinda made up along the way, but well, to put a long and complicated story short, you're a criminal and he's with the police.”

“Layered relationship, I see”, Lenny chuckled and downed his whiskey.

“Something like that”, Cisco agreed and Barry even managed to nod.

“Right then, I think I should head back over there, to my Barry. Please just answer me one more question.”

“Ok”, Barry eventually got out.

“That Barry over there is the most important person in my life, I literally didn't know I could love and be loved like that before I met him. Since you're him, there's only one thing I need to know about your life. Are you happy? With your life, I mean. Do you have a good life?”

“I do”, he nodded and a smile broke through. “I'm married”, he beamed, thinking about Iris and held his wedding band out to Snart, “to the most wonderful person, who I love as much as that Barry loves you and who loves me as much as you love him.”

“Wow”, Lenny smiled. “Then I'm happy too, knowing that my Barry is loved, no matter what universe he lives in.”

With the widest beaming smile, Lenny got up and nodded at the two dimension travellers, before he walked back towards his fiance and the rehearsal dinner.

“Omigod.” Cisco eventually was the one to break the stunned silence. “That... That was...”

“I know... Joe's gonna kill me, if he ever finds out I'm married to Captain Cold.”

“That's your take away?”, Cisco snorted before the laughter broke through.

Barry still looked after where Lenny had disappeared. Huh. He was happy here, really happy. The look he had seen on his doppelgänger's face, Barry knew all to well. Because it was the exact same dopey, lovestruck smile with his eyes lighting up, he got every time Iris stood in front of him. And so what if Barry27 wasn't with Iris, he was still in love and happy.

“What do you say, should we head back home?”

“Yeah”, Barry nodded and turned back to Cisco. “Let's go home.”


End file.
